


The Life of a Teenage Machine

by metallicphoenix



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metallicphoenix/pseuds/metallicphoenix
Summary: High school is hell, and so is being a machine. Mixing the two just causes a bigger mess.





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re partners, right?” Isaac was looking at him, with the usual smirk. Samuel thought back to when he heard the same words once before, when they worked with Mason. When they helped people.

Samuel had to remember where he was. It felt like he was suddenly there and hadn’t been a moment before. It was startling. This was… Isaac’s room. He was sitting on his friend’s bed, somewhat facing Isaac. It was the afternoon. Yes, that was it. That’s how the world was at the moment.

Sam nodded, saying, “Of course.” He and Isaac were always partners. As he said this, however, a small part of his brain whispered that they were not truly partners, that Isaac was lying. Acknowledging the thoughts only made them get louder and multiply.

Isaac noticed that his friend was no longer focusing. “Sammy?” A nickname he knew Samuel hated. “You’re thinking about Siris, huh? Listen. We’re partners. You’re Locus, I’m Felix, and we’re partners.”

The two met eyes for just a moment. Sam looked at his nose instead, so it appeared like he was making eye contact. The aliases were back. He knew the rules; once more, real names were dead. At least during meetings like these.

A nod. “Partners.” Locus glances towards the television that was chattering on and on. Still talking about the war. He focused on the information coming from the news instead of whatever Felix was talking about. The aliens were not backing down. War zones were increasing in size and number. Many lives were being lost. Locus knew that if he was there, he would help the humans win the war. He would help people. After awhile, he turned back into his partner.

“... And Superintendent Hargrove is my uncle, so Church can’t do shit. We get money, we don’t have to follow the rules, or do our work… We’ll be living the life!”

Locus rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement. Felix was glad about this; he had assumed it would take forever to convince Locus to switch roles. He’d been smart in making it seem like just another thing they’d do, disguising what they were really doing. It was the only way to get what he wanted.

* * *

“You’re too soft.” It’d been two weeks since they’d begun their lives as ‘high school mercenaries’, as Felix called it, and Locus had thought he was completing his jobs just fine. He hadn’t expected to be confronted. The hall was quiet, except for Felix’s voice. That simply added to the alarmed feeling.

Felix was frowning. “You’re being too nice, you’re afraid to do our jobs correctly.”

“I am not afraid.”

“You must be if you can’t hurt people!” His eyes narrowed a little. “I’m not sure if you want to do this anymore.”

“I do.”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that.”

Locus felt his stomach knot. He wanted eye contact? 

Felix hissed. “Do it!” His partner did as he was asked, and the anger faded. “Good. Nice to know you really are my partner.” A smile. “We got a new job. Nothing big, just playing with a freshman.”

That night, Locus stared out his window, lost in thought. He needed to figure out how to do his jobs without a problem. He was too weak, too soft. He could not allow emotions to get in the way. He could not fail Felix.

He pulled away from the window, glancing around his room. His eyes landed on his book shelves. They were packed with books on many subjects. Books on the elements, on the military and war, on every type of animal, on machines. Machines. His eyes lingered on the word. That was the solution. Locus would have to become a machine. He would be able to do anything required of him with nothing preventing him from doing so. Surely it wouldn’t be too hard? Even if it was, it would be worth it to keep Felix by his side. He wasn’t going to lose him too.

* * *

 

Felix was right; the job was simple. All he had to do was rough up a freshman named Charles Palomo. This child would be such an easy target to mess with, Locus didn’t even need goons to join in. Or, didn’t want them.

Despite the tears, the begging to stop, Locus kept hitting and growling degrading words until Charles was covered in bruises. Until he couldn’t get up. Locus didn’t fully remember doing it; the encounter was a blur. As he stared down at the boy on the ground, his conscious was screaming that he’d made a mistake. Locus ignored the regret that attempted to consume him, instead shoving it away and destroying it. What replaced the regret was numbness. 

He’d done it. He was a machine.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Carolina sat down at the cafeteria table, Leonard was well into his rant. It appeared to her that Michael was the only one actually listening. If Lavernius had been sitting with them today, he would have shut his friend up.

“Leonard, I know Isaac and Samuel are awful, but-”

“Um, actually, Carolina, it’s Locus and Felix, not Samuel and Isaac.”

“Okay, Michael, Locus and Felix are horrible, but-”

“The worst,” Dexter cut in.

Carolina let out an irritated sigh. “But they’ve always been this way. Most of the people here are.”

“So what? They can’t be complete dicks to everyone! Did you see what they did to Charles?”

Dexter snorted. “What a hypocrite. You’re a dick to everyone. We all are.”

“Not like they are.” Leonard grew quiet, grumbling to himself. Michael attempted to share his cookies with Leonard and show him pictures of his dog Freckles.

The talk became mindless chatter about how much high school food sucks and trying to figure out on why Sarge insisted his students call him that. Leonard stared at the table, thinking.  If Locus and Felix were allowed to continue, it would get very bad very fast. When he looked up, he made eye contact with Carolina. She was thinking the same thing.

The table hadn’t noticed Terrence staring at them. It wouldn’t have mattered anyway; the group hadn’t said anything important. That didn’t prevent him from informing Felix that they might prove to be trouble.

“Those guys? Trouble? Yeah, sure. Thanks for lookin’ out for us, Fishstick. You’re really an important addition to the team.” Felix was smart enough to recognize Carolina as a threat. He decided to keep an eye on her from then on. If Carolina and her friends could get Terrence's friends expelled, they could mess things up for the mercs too.  
Terrence glared a bit, but said nothing.  Locus told his partner off and thanked Terrance. If Felix insisted on being rude, they wouldn’t be able to keep him around.

“If you want to tell someone  useless information, tell Locus, okay? I don’t have time for this. Locus is always interested in stupid stuff. With your ridiculous names, I’m sure you’ll get along just fine.” Felix huffed, heading down the hall.

After a moment of silence between Locus and Terrence, Locus said, “Sharkface isn’t that bad a name.”

* * *

 

After school was a time of calm and quiet for Locus. His room was silent, the colours surrounding him dark and soft. No work was to be done for Felix, school work was over. It was time for rest.

This was a time for Locus to be Samuel, to relax and enjoy himself. Hours flew by as he read a book about dogs, taking in every detail. After that, Sam played with orange slime. He’d squish it, fold it over, make shapes. He was enjoying himself.

Machines, however, are not supposed  are not supposed to enjoy themselves. Samuel was horrified when he realized he was smiling. Smiles meant happiness. Happiness was an emotion. Machines were supposed to feel nothing.

Samuel had to die. Locus needed to take over. He forced his smile to disappear, and promptly put the slime away. Stim items were gathered up, books on special interests taken off shelves. All objects were put in a box, taped up, and stored in his closet. No more distractions from his duties as a machine.

Locus felt stronger. On the inside, there was no feeling of lightness; instead something solid was in its place. _‘Machines do not sit around and do nothing,’_ he told himself. _‘Machines work until they are powered down.’_  To follow through with this belief, Locus cleaned and studied until it was 9 o’clock. Machines needed their rest, after all.

* * *

 

It was a struggle for Locus to destroy his emotions. Something like this would take time Locus didn’t have, but he had to be patient. Accomplishing this would open every door for him.

The change didn’t bother Felix at all. Locus had always been cold, and this whole ‘machine’ thing made him much more efficient. The better jobs were done, the more money and jobs they’d get. With Locus like this, they were unstoppable. Felix was unstoppable.


End file.
